


tell me you didn't

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy, tell me you didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**"Bellamy, tell me you didn't."**

“Okay, I didn’t.”

Octavia smacked him on the head. “Don’t be a dumbass.”

He flicked her on the nose in retaliation. “Don’t be a brat. Especially a nosy one.”

“I will be as damn nosy as I please when you sleep with my friend and then don’t even _call_  her the next day!”

“She said it was just a hook up and we shouldn’t let it affect our friendship! So why would I call!”

“She did not say that!”

Bellamy scowled. “She definitely did.”

“You’re joking.” The longer she stared at him though, the softer her expression became. “You’re not joking.”

He shook his head stiffly, glaring down at his drink.

“Call her,” his sister offered gently. “She’s being a dumbass too. So call her and be dumbasses together.”

“You’re the worst.”

“And you’re a–” 

“Don’t say it.” He held her stare for a minute, her teasing fierceness relaxing him gradually. “Fine, I’ll call her.”

“Good.”


End file.
